


Mirror, Mirror

by How_Do_I_Fangirl23



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Psychological Horror, Sorry Not Sorry, Unreliable Narrator, generally an unhappy story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 17:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14959094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/How_Do_I_Fangirl23/pseuds/How_Do_I_Fangirl23
Summary: Be careful who you let in.





	Mirror, Mirror

It’s impossible to tell how much time has passed. Not since coming here. Not since him.

He’d been at the edge of the crowd, eyes sliding over everyone before locking on. He’d been charming, his voice wrapping around, his fleeting touches. The music had been deafening, but his words had been crystal clear. The lights shadowed his face, hiding his eyes and giving them a smokey quality.

It wasn’t long before he was leading you outside arm in arm. It’d been a cool night so it was easy to overlook the chill of his hands, the lack of color in his face until he stopped under a streetlight.

That’s when the details started to fill in, the little offness of his features. The too sharp movements, the smile with too many teeth, and his voice… the way his voice just burrowed into your brain.

Trying to draw away, babbling excuses, everything seemed to stop. The color leached from the environment and his appearance changed even more. His skin greyed, his eyes shadowed even more, becoming a lifeless black and… and…

It was like versions of him were trying to break out. Red and blue echoes shifting around and changing. Mirroring his actions seconds before or after he did them. Going from deadly calmly to screaming in your face.

He started circling then, checking you over before coming to a stop in front and lifting your chin.

“You’ll do just fine, my dear.” His voice had gotten deeper, digging even further into your ears. Somewhere along the line they had started ringing and it was starting to become deafening. The world was starting to fade away as his smile somehow grew even wider, positively demonic now.

“Let’s see how far down the rabbit hole you go before you lose yourself completely,” he purred.

The world fell away and the blackness swallowed you.

 

* * *

 

Only for it to come back into a room. It had certainly been a beautiful room once with handsome furniture and fixtures, but it was clear no one had lived here in a long time. Cracked windows, the furniture covered, and a thick layer of dust over everything. Close to you on the floor was a massive brown stain that reeked of rust.

Trying the door behind you only find that it refused to open, you walked further into the house looking for a way out. Soon it opened to a room that looked like a crime scene, tape everywhere and the outline of a body on the floor.

Stepping up for a better look, voices started whispering in your ears. Looking around, the house started changing. The covers were off the chairs, everything was gleaming and polished, yet the light took on an odd color and the dust grew thicker in the air. The voices became distorted, talking of murder and who did it.

Walking around, following a trail almost, was strange. The rooms shifted with no pattern, jumping from one side of the house to the other, from floor to floor. It’s freezing now, and every time one of the dust motes brushed by it seemed like fire on your skin.

You felt like you were in a trance, drifting through the rooms and hearing a disjointed story come together. Laughter and the click of poker chips, arguing to not say the word murder, cracks of lightning, leading to the crack of a gunshot and and an anguished cry of how it was an accident.

The ringing was ever present as well, slowing rising in volume until it was almost impossible to hear the voices. Stumbling into the foyer, it crescendoed until you looked at a mirror. The silence seemed almost as deafening as the ringing was as you stepped over to it.

If the man who brought you here was wrong, the mirror was something else entirely. It was whole, but not. The surface was smooth, but the reflection was cracked, leaking… was that static?

It had the same black and white with the echoes of red and blue as the man. The background seemed to be moving as well, shadows of people moving, wailing and banging and clawing at the walls.

Horror didn’t describe what you felt as you watched in the reflection the man walk up behind you. Turning revealed he wasn’t there, but his eyes seemed to be laughing at you as you turned back to face him.

His mouth started moving, a low hiss that made every instinct scream to run away and never look back. It felt like your legs were glued to the spot, his eyes boring into yours as he moved to pick up one of your arms.

It felt like a dream, watching as your arm moved towards the mirror. You couldn’t feel his hands this time, but the pressure was there somehow anyway.

Touching the mirror was indescribable. It was burning, it was freezing, it was shattering you and crushing you at the same time. It was like your skin and bones were being stripped away and everything was coming to end.

Your hand was a shadow now and he was alone in the reflection. His laughed grated at what little senses you had left as he fixed his tie. Still staring at you with those black lifeless pools, his neck twitched to the left and exploded the colors.

“You did wonderfully, my dear, but that’s all I needed from you.” His smirk was the last thing you saw as he turned and walked away.

You let him in and now you’ll pay dearly for it.

**Author's Note:**

> so this was born out of a personal headcanon that dark lures people back to the house from who killed markiplier and traps them in the mirror so he gains more power. it dug at me so much that it inspired me to write my first fic since jr. high.
> 
> hopefully my writing skills have improved since then.
> 
> betad by the lovely missrainbowsheep on tumblr (thank you so much)


End file.
